Jealousy
by Yoippari
Summary: The Sanzo Party comes across two young girls in a deserted town. Hakkai talks Sanzo into letting them tag along. Each man and monkey find themselves jealous of the girls who are getting closer to them. Warnings: Shounen ai and self insert XD
1. Two Young Girls and a Giant Roach

n.n Welcome! This is just some totally random fic. Flames are aloud, just 'cuz this was supposed to be a silly thing anyway.

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own Saiyuki or the boys. T-T Sad I know. I own Ari-chan because that's me and Rhia-chan because… lol, no I don't own Rhia-chan.**

_Dedicated: To Rhia-chan, my friend who pisses me off sometimes but that's okay because that's what friends do. She's also extremely critical and when I've had enough all I have to do is give her a Vash-plushie and she shuts up. But I love her. XD_

There will be Shounen-Ai (MaleXMale) pairings in this. GojyoXHakkai and SanzoXGoku. Just to give you a heads up.

WHEE! Okay, I'll start now.

* * *

_**Jealousy**_

* * *

"Sanzooo… I'm _hungry_." 

"You're always hungry, you stupid little monkey."

"SHUT UP, _COCKROACH! _I DIDN'T ASK _YOU_!"

"Both of you just _SHUT UP_!"

_**THWACK**_

"Now, now. Play nice."

Another typical day for the Sanzo party. Goku was whining, Gojyo was making fun, Sanzo was hitting, and Hakkai was the voice of reason.

Yup. Another _typical _day with a soon to be _typical _surprise.

"So…" Sanzo looked at the green eyes brunette. "How long 'till we reach the next town?"

"Just a few more miles. I hope they have an inn." Hakkai smiled.

"Can't this stupid piece of junk go any faster?" Gojyo spat. "I'm stuck back here with a smelly baboon!"

"I'M NOT SMELLY AND I'M NOT A BABOON!" Goku snapped.

"YOU'RE JUST LYING TO YOURSELF, BABOON!"

"THAT'S IT, PULL OVER! I'M TAKIN' HIM DOWN!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Sanzo snapped, back handing them with the fan.

"Ow, you bastard monk." Gojyo mumbled.

"Ouch… Saannnzoooo!" Goku whined.

/-/-/-/

After a long and very annoying ride, they arrived in a small town. Goku looked around. "Sanzo… this city doesn't seem right…" He felt the sudden urge to hold Sanzo's hand but he merely walked closer instead.

"Where are all the people…?" Hakkai whispered.

Indeed, where _were _they? The town looked as though it had quickly been deserted. Some of the buildings were burned down but most stayed in perfect condition.

Gojyo blinked, noticing something move out of the corner of his eye. He blinked, walking away from the group his mind on one thing.

"Gojyo…?" Hakkai said. "Gojyo, don't hurt yourself!" He said, following the redhead. Gojyo stopped, looking into one of the burnt buildings, where most of the wall had fallen down. He looked in, Hakkai leaning in as well.

"Are those… _girls_!" Gojyo said, jumping in. Hakkai sighed, walking in after him. Gojyo picked one of the girls up, one hand behind her back and the other under her legs (aka, bridal style) Hakkai picking up the other the same way.

They walked out, Sanzo looking over and putting his hand one Goku's shoulder to get his attention. Goku turned around and he and the priest stared.

Gojyo blinked down at the girl he held. This girl had brown hair in pigtails but fluffy orange bangs and she wore a black cheongsam with a gold dragon design. Under the cheongsam (because it was too revealing) she wore black Capri's.

The other girl Hakkai held had brown hair in two buns on the top of her head and wore a red cheongsam with a black dragon design and tan Capri's. She opened her eyes, which were brown, and blinking up at Hakkai. "OH MY GOD YOU SAVED ME!" She said, hugging him tightly. "MY _SAVIOR_!" She smiled. ":3 What's your name, hot stuff?"

"H-Hot stuff?" Hakkai sweat dropped.

Suddenly there was a loud scream as the second girl woke up. "COCKROACH! GIANT RED COCKROACH!" She shrieked, jumping out of his arms and running into Goku, burying her face in his chest. "TT IT'S HUGE AND IT WAS HOLDING ME!"

Goku blinked, wrapping his arms around her. Suddenly it clicked. Gojyo. Red hair. Tall. Giant. Red. Roach. He burst out laughing. "SHE THINKS YOU'RE A ROACH, BAKA KAPPA!" Goku laughed, but Gojyo ignored him, glaring at the girl in the red cheongsam.

Sanzo gave the shorter girl a dead pan look, but his eyes were full of jealousy.

* * *

Hate me. I know. Cliff hanger. Yes. XD Don't you just love those! 


	2. It's Jealousy, Goku

Back again.

And thanks Koryu-Sanzo. oO; I'm… a bitch…? Oo;;;; Wow, I've never been called that before to be honest. XD at least not to my face!

Unless you were talking about Rhia, the one who was hitting on Hakkai.

Anywho…

* * *

_**Jealousy**_

* * *

"So… your names are Rhia and Ari?" Hakkai asked, sweat dropping at the orange-banged girl.

"Mmhmm." The red-clad girl nodded, scooting away from the same girl. "I'm Rhia."

"I'm Ari!" The orange-banged girl waved, going back to stuffing her face.

They were at a restaurant at the town a few miles away from the deserted town. The Sanzo Party had realized that with Ari… it was like another Goku. Ari could rival Goku in appetite, arguing with Gojyo when she tried to steal his dessert, Goku sneaking it away when Gojyo wasn't looking.

"Where do you live? Or was that town your home?" Hakkai asked.

"Oh, we're prin—" Ari began, Rhia clamping a hand down on Ari's mouth.

"…………… That was our home." Rhia said quickly, Ari blinking.

"Rhia, we—"

Another hand clamping down on Ari's mouth. "She must not be feeling well."

"I feel fine!"

"Sure you do." Rhia said, going back to her lunch.

"… Well, now we're at a town, so have fun here." Sanzo said, standing up. "Let's go."

"But Sanzo, I'm not done!" Goku said around a piece of bread he had stuck in his mouth.

"Too bad." Sanzo said, raising an eyebrow. "You've had enough. Let's _go_."

"Sanzo, we can't simply leave two helpless girls here." Hakkai sighed, sipping some sake.

"I agree with Sanzo." Gojyo said, standing up.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai blinked, looking up at Gojyo. Gojyo was never one to actually want to leave quickly.

"Let's get a room at an inn."

"… Of course." Hakkai smiled slightly. Gojyo probably wanted to 'cruise for chicks' as he put it. Hakkai suddenly felt like a small needle stabbed his heart. "… Of course." He repeated.

"Aw, man!" Goku said, taking all that he could carry.

"You can't just _leave_ us!" Ari cried, standing up. "We don't know anybody here!"

"She's right, Sanzo." Hakkai said, looking at the leader of their group.

"Start mingling." Sanzo said. "HAKKAI!" A vein popped up in his temple as Hakkai led the girls towards the jeep, his hands on their shoulders.

"We should hurry, Sanzo, if we're getting our own rooms." Hakkai said, smiling that warm smile.

Sanzo's eye twitched. He didn't want those little… _brats _tagging along. He looked down, feeling a tug on his sleeve.

"Sanzo, you're not _really _gonna leave 'em here are you?" Goku asked, blinking.

Sanzo pulled his arm away, sighing. "It's not like I have a choice." He said, walking towards the jeep. The truth was… he couldn't resist those big gold eyes. They were… _adorable_. It was really disturbing for Sanzo to think of someone as _adorable_ or anything that was kind.

Rhia and Ari both shouted "SHOT GUN!" simultaneously, both glaring at each other.

"I called it first!" Ari spat.

"I want to sit next to the sexy green man!" Rhia snapped back.

"I want to sit up front!"

"Too bad! I called it _first_!"

"You did not you liar!"

"Who's the liar!"

The girls stopped as a shadow loomed over them. They looked up, seeing a very irritated Sanzo. "Shot gun _this_." he snapped, smacking them both with the fan. "Get in the back!"

"T.T Owie!" Ari rubbed her head, climbing in the back (with the help of Gojyo and Goku, for she was too short to actually get in by herself). Rhia groaned, getting in with Ari.

"I wanted to sit with Hakkai." Rhia mumbled.

"Oh, put a sock in it." Ari said, frowning.

"How about I put my fist in your face!"

"THAT'S IT! PULL OVER! I'M TAKING HER OUT!"

"SHUT _UP_!" Sanzo snapped, spinning around and smacking them upside the head.

"OW!" Rhia gasped.

"Ow, you big meanie!" Ari said, sniffling.

… Déjà vu anyone?

/-/-/-/-/

"What do you mean we all have to share a room!" Rhia snapped at the inn keeper.

"I-I'm sorry but… we only have one room left!"

"You can't have two young girls sleeping in the same room with… _them_!" Rhia looked at the Sanzo party. "What if their pedophiles!"

"ARE YOU STUPID!" Gojyo snapped, kicking her in the head. "NOT EVEN WHEN I'M DESPERATE!"

"You are so pathetic." Sanzo snorted.

"Hakkai, what a pedophile? Can you eat it?" Goku asked, blinking.

"Oh my…" Hakkai sweat dropped. "No, Goku you can't eat them. I'll explain later. _Much _later."

"H-Here's your key…" The inn keeper blinked, holding it out. Hakkai smiled, taking it.

"Thank you." He said, Sanzo leading the others to the room.

/-/-/-/-/

Goku awoke in the middle of the night, rubbing his eyes. Strange… he never woke up in the middle of the night before. At least not recently.

He yawned, looking around at the others. He felt it might be fun to see how everyone slept. He looked over at Gojyo, who was sleeping on his side, facing Hakkai. Hakkai slept on his back, Rhia resting her arm around his waist possessively. He turned his head, looking over to Sanzo, who also slept on his side, facing Goku.

Goku felt his cheeks get hot. Did he have a fever? It started pretty quick for a fever. He looked over at Hakkai's monocle, which said on a pile of their clothes. His cheeks where pink, but the pink was quickly fading.

He was blushing. He blinked, turning to face Sanzo again, blushing yet again. Sanzo looked more peaceful than he did when he was awake. His eyelids twitched at every noise, threatening to open but they never did.

A thought dawned on Goku. Where was the other girl, Ari? He straightened his back and craned his neck to see over Sanzo. He gasped slightly, seeing Ari curled up against Sanzo's back.

He felt… like he wanted to shove Ari awake and kick her ass. He didn't remember feeling this way before. He frowned, crawling over and reaching over Sanzo to push Ari over.

Ari groaned, snuggling closer to Sanzo. This made Goku's new emotion strengthen. Goku pushed harder, Ari finally rolling over the other way. Goku stepped gently over Sanzo, picking her up and setting her on the bed, just to ensure she stayed away from Sanzo's back.

Ari mumbled something, hugging Hakuryu, who squeaked and glared at Goku. Goku smiled triumphantly and laid back down, closer to Sanzo now.

This new feeling wasn't particularly nice, but the one he felt when he laid next to Sanzo _was_. He smiled. He vaguely remembered feeling this way before, but towards _whom_?

/-/-/-/-/

"It's time to get up!" Hakkai said, slightly loudly for everyone to hear. Ari sat up, her hair messed up, Hakuryu wiggling from her grasp to land on Hakkai's shoulder.

Rhia was up, fixing her bun. Gojyo was up, too, already smoking. Hakkai put his hand over his mouth to surpress a laugh at Goku and Sanzo.

Goku's hand was laying on Sanzo's cheek, Sanzo – though asleep – obviously annoyed. Goku was sprawled out across the spot he'd been in before, though he was definitely closer to Sanzo.

Sanzo opened his eyes, blinking. "Idiot monkey…" He growled, shoving Goku's hand off his cheek and he sat up. "Where's my cigarettes?"

"On the table, by Gojyo's." Hakkai said simply, gently shaking Goku.

"Mmmm… breakfast yet?" Goku mumbled.

"Yes, it is."

"YAY!" Goku sat up suddenly, nearly hitting Hakkai. He froze for a moment, then yawned loudly, little tears coming out of his eyes.

Sanzo tried not to stare as he put the cigarette in his mouth, but he couldn't help it. Goku was adorable when he yawned. Sanzo raised his eyebrows, shaking his head, trying to get his lighter to work.

"Something the matter, shit monk?" Gojyo asked, tossing his lighter.

"Thanks. No, nothing's wrong, you idiot. Keep your nose to yourself." Sanzo said irritably.

"Fine, fine." Gojyo said, raising an eyebrow.

"… Hakkai, go get Goku breakfast before he yanks my arm off." Sanzo said, after Goku tugged his arm enough times.

"All right." Hakkai said. He didn't argue. He was already dressed anyway. Rhia wasn't too far behind, pausing to help put Ari's hair in pigtails. Gojyo just needed his shoes and he would be ready.

"… Sanzo?" Goku asked, looking up at the priest.

"What, Goku?" Sanzo sighed, wishing Goku would just go away. To the other side of the room, not forever. Never forever.

"What's it called when you feel like hurting someone who's getting to close to someone you're real close to?"

"… _What_?' Sanzo blinked, looking at Goku.

"… Like, you want to hurt them or get them away from the person they're getting close to."

Sanzo figured out what Goku had meant. Was Goku feeling jealous towards someone? "… Jealousy."

* * *

Yes. I end it here. Stupid ending I know.

n.n Well, yes. This is the second chapter and it went on for longer than I thought it would. Oo; I thought this would be short but… I guess not.

**_REVIEW!_** Please? Q.Q


End file.
